Challenge
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Menyambut hari jadi Desa Konoha, Hokage Tsunade menyelenggarakan perlombaan yang diikuti oleh tim rookie. Simak kehebohan mereka untuk menjadi sang pemenang! NaruSaku/ SasuKarin/ ShikaIno/ KibaHina/ NejiTen. Just For Fun!


Hello, minna-san! I'm come back (again)!

Seperti yang aku cantumkan di bawah, cerita ini aku buat sudah lama sekali tapi nggak aku selesaikan. Setelah aku baca lagi, entah kenapa rasanya jadi ingin mempublishnya.

Yosh, selamat membaca!^^

**:: ::**

**Pairing : **NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SasuKarin, NejiTen, KibaHina

**Warning** : Tidak suka sama cerita dan pairnya, silakan kembali saja dengan hati lapang. Fic ini cuma buat hiburan semata.

**Disclaimer :**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15 © 2010

**:: ::**

**Challenge**

**Chapter 1**

**:: ::**

Hari ini merupakan hari besar bagi seluruh penduduk Konohagakure. Menyambut ulang tahun Desa Konoha yang ke-321, sang Hokage, Tsunade, menyelenggarakan festival besar yang sangat meriah. Hari itu menjadi hari spesial karena semua shinobi dibebastugaskan dari misi. Mereka diberikan satu hari untuk bersenang-senang, salah satunya adalah dengan mengikuti perlombaan festival.

Beberapa orang dari tim rookie, dengan penuh semangat mengikuti perlombaan tersebut. Mereka dan para shinobi lainnya, dari genin sampai jounin bersama para penduduk sipil desa terlihat berkumpul di area lapangan yang luas.

Untuk mengikuti perlombaan itu, syaratnya adalah harus berpasangan. Dan kini, di lapangan telah bersiap lima pasang peserta yang terlihat sedang melakukan pemanasan dan mengatur strategi.

Kelima pasang peserta itu adalah Shikamaru dan Ino, Neji dan Tenten, Naruto dan Sakura, Kiba dan Hinata, lalu terakhir adalah Sasuke dan Karin. Mereka memakai ikat kepala yang berbeda warna untuk menandakan identitas tim. Shikamaru-Ino dengan ikat kepala berwarna ungu, Neji-Tenten berwarna merah, Naruto-Sakura berwarna biru, Kiba-Hina berwarna putih, dan Sasuke-Karin berwarna hijau.

Sebagai host yang bertugas membawakan acara perlombaan hari itu adalah dua sejoli yang sangat kompak lahir batin (?) bagaikan tunas dibelah dua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gai Maito dan murid kesayangannya, Rock Lee.

"Selamat pagi seluruh penduduk Konoha! Hari ini, tepatnya pukul 8 lebih 35 menit akan dilaksanakan perlombaan dalam rangka menyambut hari jadi desa kita yang tercinta ini. Aku Gai Maito dan muridku yang penuh semangat masa muda ini akan menjadi pemandu acara selama perlombaan berlangsung, hahaha…" Gai memberikan sambutan dengan semangatnya, persis seperti seorang pemimpin kampanye.

"Ya, tapi sebelum perlombaan dimulai, Hokage-sama akan memberikan kata sambutan yang sekaligus menjadi tanda dibukanya acara kali ini. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kami persilakan kepada Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama untuk menyampaikan sambutannya," seru Lee tak kalah semangatnya.

Bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton, Tsunade pun beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke tengah lapangan dan mulai berbicara. "Seluruh penduduk desa Konoha tercinta, setelah kita mengalami masa sulit setelah peperangan besar melawan Akatsuki yang sempat membuat desa kita ini porak poranda, akhirnya kita bisa bangkit kembali dari kehancuran. Aku sangat berterima kasih dan memberikan penghargaan besar pada seluruh shinobi yang telah berjasa menciptakan perdamaian dan berkorban untuk desa ini. Oleh karena itu, hari ini saja kita lupakan semua kesedihan kita untuk merayakan keberhasilan dan perjuangan para shinobi kita. Sebagai Hokage, aku nyatakan bahwa perlombaan ini dibuka!" ucap Tsunade dengan suara lantang.

Dia pun menggunting pita tanda peresmian. Saat itu pun teriakan dan tepuk tangan kembali menggema. Tsunade pun kembali pada tempatnya semula.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hokage-sama atas sambutannya! Baiklah, dengan ini berarti lomba telah resmi dibuka. Sebelum itu, Lee akan menyampaikan peraturan lomba kali ini," ucap Gai.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Gai-sensei. Lomba kali ini terdiri dari 5 jenis permainan. Setiap jenis lomba akan ada penilaiannya tersendiri. Kekompakan, ketangkasan, kecepatan, kecerdasan dan ketelitian kalian akan diuji. Juri yang menilai pun akan berbeda disetiap perlombaannya. Lalu setiap bentuk pelanggaran akan membuat tim kalian didiskualifikasi, jadi kalian tidak bisa berbuat curang disini. Peserta dengan nilai poin tertinggi akan keluar sebagai juara dan mendapatkan hadiah sebesar 2 juta Ryo dibayar tunai plus perjalanan tour mengunjungi museum Akatsuki, hahaha…"

Semua yang mendengar hadiah terakhir yang disebutkan Lee tiba-tiba saja menjadi sweatdrop, terutama para peserta, mereka semua terlihat melongo.

"Hei, apa tidak ada hadiah lain yang lebih elit lagi, hah? Kenapa tidak tour ke Gunung Bromo saja sekalian daripada harus mengunjungi museum Akatsuki?" protes Ino dengan nada mencibir.

"Maaf, Ino-san. Saat ini kondisi Gunung Bromo sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk dikunjungi. Lagipula sekarang Museum Akatsuki telah menjadi tempat wisata yang cukup ramai dikunjungi, terutama setelah semua member Akatsuki tumbang."

"Hah~ merepotkan sekali…" keluh Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Sakura-chan, kita harus menangkan lomba ini supaya kita dapat uangnya!" seru Naruto dengan semangat berkobar.

"Tentu saja, Naruto! Kita pasti menang! Hei, ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan uang itu kalau menang?"

"Aku akan membeli Kedai Ramen Ichiraku dengan seluruh isinya, Sakura-chan, ahahaha…" Naruto tertawa nista sementara Sakura sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Hoh, Baka! Mana mungkin dengan uang 2 juta Ryo kau bisa membeli kedai itu beserta Paman Teuchi dan Ayame-san-nya juga!"

"Ahaha… Kalau begitu aku mau melamarmu saja, Sakura-chan, bagaimana?" Naruto nyengir lebar.

SMACK!

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Baka!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto dan si blonde itu meringis memegangi kepalanya.

"Huh, aku tidak peduli dengan uangnya! Aku lebih tertarik dengan Museum Akatsukinya. Sudah aku pastikan kalau menang, akan kucuri senjata Akatsuki!" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Waah~, Sasuke-kun, itu kereeen sekali! Aku akan berusaha dengan baik supaya bisa menang!" Karin berteriak girang.

"Hmm…mengoleksi senjata Akatsuki? Menarik!" tukas Tenten.

"Aku ingin mengetahui jurus besar mereka lebih dalam lagi, sepertinya harus kuselidiki. Kesempatan yang bagus," ucap Neji.

"Kalian jangan menghalangi, karena timkulah yang akan menang! Uang itu akan aku pakai untuk perawatan meni-pedi Akamaru!" seru Kiba tak mau kalah.

"A-aku juga akan berusaha, Kiba-kun…" ucap Hinata.

Setelah sibuk dengan tekad masing-masing, suara Lee pun membuat semua kembali fokus pada perlombaan.

"Baiklah, untuk lomba pertama, yaitu lomba yang menguji kreatifitas kalian. Lomba kali ini adalah Make Over! Peraturannya adalah, para gadis akan mendandani para pria semenarik mungkin. Di sini kami sudah menyediakan kostum yang bermacam-macam, jadi kalian pikirkan dengan baik kostum apa yang akan kalian pakai."

"Apaaa?" teriak para peserta berjamaah.

"Hei, tidak ada lomba lain apa? Kenapa harus seperti itu, sih?" protes Kiba.

"Ya, benar! Itu konyol sekali!" tambah Naruto.

"Diaaamm! Kalian ikuti saja apa kata panitia! Kalau kalian protes lagi, akan kupastikan kalian didiskualifikasi!" teriak Tsunade yang sudah bosan mendengar mereka terus memprotes. Semua peserta terlihat ketakutan karena amarah Tsunade yang hentakan kakinya membuat tanah di sekitarnya retak.

"Ba-baiklah, Baa-chan…" Naruto mulai nyengir dengan keringat dingin. Dalam hatinya, Naruto memilih untuk didandani sekonyol apapun daripada harus menerima jotosan maut dari sang Hokage, begitu juga dengan Kiba.

"Oke, untuk juri kali ini, yaitu seniman handal kita, Sai, lalu Kankuro dan juga Yamato-sensei. Semua peserta silakan menempati posisi masing-masing dan bersiap!" seru Lee.

Para pria kemudian beranjak dengan langkah gontai memasuki sebuah kamar berukuran kecil yang telah disediakan. Di dalamnya sudah tersedia sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke cermin besar. Kamar itu ditutupi oleh tirai agar para penonton dibuat penasaran.

Para gadis bersiap memilih kostum yang sudah tersedia di hadapan mereka.

"Waktunya hanya 20 menit, jadi pergunakan dengan baik. Siap? Mulaaaaiii!" teriak Lee.

DORR! Suara tembakan tanda dimulainya perlombaan pun dibunyikan. Para gadis mulai bergerak dengan gesit dan berlomba mencari kostum apa yang akan mereka pakaikan pada rekan se-timnya. Sementara para pria di dalam kamar menanti dengan perasaan tidak enak. Pasrah dengan niat jahil para gadis itu. Entah akan dipermalukan seperti apa mereka di hadapan banyak orang.

Ino yang punya selera tinggi akan fashion, bergerak cepat setelah mendapatkan kostum yang dirasanya cocok untuk dipakai Shikamaru. Dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya, Ino segera menuju ke kamar tempat Shikamaru sedang duduk, siap untuk beraksi dengan make-upnya.

"Cepat pakai, Shikamaru!" perintah Ino sambil menyerahkan kostum berwarna putih pada Shikamaru.

Dengan malas, Shikamaru menerimanya. Namun sesaat kemudian matanya melotot melihat kostum apa yang akan dipakainya. "Kenapa aku harus memakai kostum begini, sih, Ino? Tidak ada kostum yang lebih normal lagi?"

Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya sambil menatap tajam pada Shikamaru. "Tidak! Kostum ini sangat cocok untukmu. Sudah, jangan buang-buang waktu, cepat pakai!" teriak Ino dengan galak.

Akhirnya mau tak mau, Shikamaru terpaksa menurut juga.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Karin pun sudah menemukan kostum pilihan mereka dan segera ke tempat rekan se-tim mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke-kuun! Aku akan membuatmu semakin keren dengan ini. Lihat saja, hihihi…" Karin tersenyum nista. Sasuke hanya bisa melotot melihat kostum yang dipilih Karin.

"Kau gila? Jangan kostum itu! Ganti dengan yang lain, cepat!" protes Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, Sasue-kun! Waktunya akan terbuang percuma. Lagipula ini pasti keren untukmu!" Karin mulai memaksa Sasuke untuk segera memakai kostum penuh warna yang dipilih Karin.

"Ck!" Sasuke mendengus sebal.

Naruto yang juga mendapat kostum yang tidak kalah anehnya mulai nyengir dengan wajah menyedihkan. "Sakura-chan…apa aku harus memakai kostum ini?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

"Iya, cepatlah, Naruto! Jangan banyak protes, waktunya hanya sedikit! Aku sudah memilih yang paling bagus, jadi pasti akan sangat cocok untukmu!"

"Oh, Kamisama…apa boleh buat…hiks, hiks…" Dengan pasrah dan tanpa perlawanan lagi, akhirnya Naruto memakai kostumnya. Dalam hatinya, Naruto mengutuk orang yang sudah mengusulkan ide konyol ini. Sementara di tempat para penonton, Kakashi tiba-tiba saja bersin.

Hinata dan Tenten tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka mulai menyerahkan kostum yang telah dipilihnya. Neji hanya bisa berkeringat dingin melihat kostum yang akan dipakainya, bahkan sempat ingin kabur jika tidak segera ditahan oleh Tenten.

Sementara Kiba hanya menelan ludah dan tanpa banyak perlawanan mulai memakai kostumnya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Setelah masing-masing peserta laki-laki memakai kostumnya, para gadis pun mulai beraksi dengan make-upnya. Tangan mereka bergerak lincah memoles wajah dan menata rambut rekan se-tim yang jadi korbannya.

Para penonton sepertinya terlihat tidak sabar menantikan bagaimana mereka jadinya.

"Waktu tersisa tinggal 5 menit lagi!" teriak Lee.

Para gadis semakin mempercepat gerak mereka, menyempurnakan polesan dan tatanan yang menurutnya kurang.

"Ini sempurna, Naruto! Kita pasti akan dapat skor tinggi, haha…" Sakura memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada wajah Naruto yang sekarang sudah berubah total.

"Ya, semoga saja, Sakura-chan…" Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat refleksi dirinya sekarang di cermin. Oh, benar-benar konyol…!

"Haha…akulah sang tata rias terhebat kali ini!" Ino tersenyum puas dengan hasil riasannya.

"Berisik kau, Ino! Akan aku balas kau setelah ini, lihat saja!" ancam Shikamaru yang tentu saja tidak didengar sama sekali oleh Ino.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

TEEEETTTT! Suara bel panjang tanda habisnya waktu terdengar nyaring. "Waktunya habis! Hentikan semua aktivitas kalian!" perintah Gai.

Para gadis pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan tak lama kemudian keluar dari balik tirai kamar sempit itu dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir masing-masing.

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga kalian buka tirainya!" teriak Gai pada para gadis itu.

Semua penonton berdiri tegang dengan memasang mata mereka dengan seksama, menanti kejutan yang berada di balik tirai itu.

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Tigaaaaaa!"

SREEKK! Tirai pun terbuka dan terlihatlah penampilan baru yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terbelalak lebar dengan mulut yang terbuka, tak terkecuali Gai dan Lee sebagai hostnya. "WAAAAAHHH…"

"Inilah para peserta kita yang telah dimake over…" seru Lee setelah kembali pada kesadarannya.

Tak lama kemudian sorak sorai penonton mulai terdengar semakin heboh. Suara tawa pun akhirnya meledak tak tertahankan. Para korban hanya bisa memasang tampang kusut.

"Oh, bagus! Sekarang kita sudah berubah jadi badut tontonan…" gerutu Neji pelan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau benar. Tapi ngomong-ngomong…kau cocok juga memakai kostum itu, Neji, haha…" Naruto terkekeh.

"Kau menantangku, Naruto?" Neji menatap tajam Naruto.

Ya, di sana Neji berdiri dengan kostum Cinderella dari Negeri Entah Berantah. Rambutnya yang indah dan panjang sangat mendukungnya, apalagi ditambah dengan hiasan jepit bunga membuatnya kini terlihat cantik (?) dan anggun.

Sementara Shikamaru sekarang memakai kostum suster ngebor dari Gua Ubur-Ubur. Rambut nanasnya yang biasa diikat, kali ini tergerai menutupi sebelah matanya. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan. Mungkin tak kalah dengan wajah suram Nagato. "Ino, awas kau, ya!" Shikamaru bergumam pelan sambil memberi death glare pada Ino yang berdiri di sisi mereka bersama para gadis lainnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Wajah Sasuke pun tak kalah suramnya. Karin mendandaninya menjadi seorang geisha dengan make-up yang menor dan kimono yang mencolok. Yang paling menonjol adalah bulatan warna merah di kedua pipinya yang justru malah membuatnya menjadi mirip Jeng Kellin. "Ck, aku benci ini!" gerutunya.

Lain lagi dengan Kiba yang memakai kostum Tarzan versi Zaman Batu. Pakaiannya terbuat dari kulit binatang yang warnanya sangat norak. Perpaduan antara kulit harimau dan kulit gajah (?) bercampur menjadi satu. "Ya, setidaknya aku yang paling normal diantara semuanya…" ucapnya.

"Normal? Kostum norak begitu tidaklah normal, tahu, haha…" ejek Naruto.

"Diam kau, Naruto! Kostummu lebih konyol!" balas Kiba.

"Haha…tapi tetap paling menarik 'kan?"

"Hooekk!"

"Tapi kostum ini berat sekali…"

Naruto berkostum Doraemon ala ballerina. Kumis kucing di kedua pipinya membuatnya sangat cocok dengan kostum itu, hanya saja yang aneh adalah Doraemon yang ini sepertinya minum jamu singset sekaligus puasa setahun penuh, ditambah lagi rok ballerina berwarna pink yang melekat di kostumnya itu membuatnya semakin terlihat konyol.

Para penonton yang menyaksikan hal itu tak hentinya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Banyak juga dari mereka yang mengambil kesempatan untuk mengabadikannya lewat kamera.

"Ya, sekarang waktunya para juri untuk memberi nilai pada masing-masing tim!" seru Gai.

Para juri pun mulai mengangkat papan nilainya ketika Gai menyebutkan nama tim mereka satu persatu sampai peserta terakhir. Dan hasilnya adalah:

Tim Merah (NejiTen): 22

Tim Ungu (ShikaIno): 24

Tim Hijau (SasuKarin): 22

Tim Biru (NaruSaku): 23

Tim Putih (KibaHina): 22

"Dan pemenang diperlombaan pertama adalah Tim Ungu dengan skor 24, yaitu pasangan Shikamaru dan Ino! Selamaaat!" ujar Lee.

"Yeeeaaaaahh! Tidak diragukan lagi, aku memang penata rias handal, hahahaha…" Ino tertawa senang sementara Shikamaru akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Tidak sia-sia juga dia melakukan hal konyol ini.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali ramai terdengar. Semua peserta terlihat kecewa, kecuali Shikamaru dan Ino tentunya yang sekarang skornya memimpin di ronde pertama.

"Huaaa…maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun! Padahal kau yang paling keren, tapi kita kalah…" Karin menangis gaje.

"Lain kali pilihlah kostum yang lebih elit, Karin!" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Sasuke-kun…"

"Sial, aku kalah dari Ino-Buta! Seharusnya tadi kau perlihatkan sedikit tarian balet, Naruto… Tapi Sai keterlaluan, dia memberikan kita nilai paling rendah dibandingkan juri yang lainnya, padahal dia teman satu tim, huh!" ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Apa boleh buat, Sakura-chan…nilai kita hanya selisih satu poin dari Shikamaru. Tapi masih ada 4 lomba lagi, Sakura-chan…ini baru pemanasan. Kau jangan khawatir, kita pasti bisa menang!" ucap Naruto optimis.

"Kau benar, Naruto!"

"Hh~ kita belum beruntung kali ini, Neji…" ucap Tenten dengan sedih.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan! Lebih baik sekarang cepat lepaskan semua ini dariku!" ujar Neji yang sudah mulai terlihat kepanasan dengan kostumnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kiba-kun…" ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan! Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, lomba berikutnya kita pasti yang akan menang!" hibur Kiba.

"I-iya…"

"Baiklah, dengan ini perlombaan pertama sudah berakhir dengan pemenangnya Tim Ungu. Setelah istirahat 15 menit, kita akan melaju menuju lomba kedua, jadi persiapkan diri kalian!"

Criiingg! Sebuah cengiran berkilau dari Gai-sensei pun menutup perlombaan pertama yang gaje itu.

::

**To be continued…**

::

Pendek, ya? Haha…gomen…

Thanks for reading and review!^^v

Salam,

**Rinzu15**


End file.
